Purple Hair
by SkywavesAndYou
Summary: Hanya kisah sederhana berceritakan tentang reaksi Tao terhadap rambut ungu Kris. [Yaoi/Kristao/Taoris/Fantao]


**Tittle : Purple Hair**

 **Cast :**

 **-Wu Yi Fan**

 **-Huang Zi Tao**

 **Genre :**

 **-Romance**

 **-Comedy**

 **Warning : Boys Love**

 **Summary :**

 **[Hanya kisah sederhana berceritakan tentang reaksi Tao terhadap rambut ungu Kris]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda tengah bergelung didalam selimut tebalnya hingga mirip buntalan kapas yang sering ia makan ketika ke taman bermain. Tidak ada cahaya matahari memasuki kamarnya melihat jendela yang langsung berhadapan dengan pemandangan kota LA itu masih tertutup rapat, serapat pasagan baru. Namun kamarnya sangat cukup cahaya karena pemuda itu tidak pernah mematikan lampu utama sejak memutuskan tidur sendirian, yeah dia takut hal-hal berbau mistis.

Hanya ada suara dengkuran halus disana hingga pintu terbuka lalu ditutup kembali disusul hela nafas seorang wanita.

"Huang Zi Tao bangun sekarang juga!" wanita itu berseru membuat pemuda dalam selimut itu terduduk kaget memandang horror wanita super yang telah melahirkan dan merawatnya itu.

"Ah Māmā " protes pemuda bermata panda yang biasa di panggil Tao itu lalu kembali bergelung dalam selimut

"Tao, bangun sayang" tak habis akal, wanita yang dipanggil Mama Huang oleh para fans anaknya itu menepuk-nepuk pantat Tao dengan gemas dia juga berusaha memisahkan Tao dengan selimut yang sudah bagai kekasih Tao itu.

Tao tidak juga bergerak barang sedikit pun.

"Baiklah kalau tidak bangun sekarang, jangan harap ada wahana bermain dan belanja lagi. kita pulang ke China hari ini juga" Mama Huang mengeluarkan ultimatumnya

" Iya mā, iya" Tao dengan malas mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk

" _Good boy_. Māmā tunggu dibawah" Mama Huang berjalan keluar ketika di ambang pintu ia berkata lagi "Kalau ingin sarapan masak sendiri ya Tao-er. Māmā malas masak untukmu "

Mata panda Tao melotot mendengar penuturan ibunya itu

"Puasa!" seru Tao kesal disusul tawa ibunya

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda dengan tubuh setinggi 184 sentimeter itu keluar kamar mandi dengan lebih segar. Ia duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur sambil mengeringkan rambut dan ponsel tersayang digenggamannya. Tao mencari berita tentang dirinya sendiri di weibo, ia rutin melakukannya sejak debut sebagai anggota boyband tiga huruf, sebut saja E**XO.

Tidak jarang Tao menemukan _Fanart_ atau _Fanfic_ yang bisa membuat batal puasa. Yah tapi ia juga menikmatinya bila itu bersangkutan dengan Taoris couple. Apalagi kalau Kris digambarkan sangat sexy dengan perut kotak-kotak padahal aslinya berlipat-lipat pftt. _Sorry not sorry_ , Kris.

Tiba-tiba teriakan dari Mama Huang menggelegar diseluruh penjuru apartement, menyuruh Tao turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Hitungan detik Tao sudah duduk manis di meja makan bersama Dacong teman sepermainan yang ikut bersamanya ke LA.

Dacong makan dalam diam dan nikmat sementara Tao masih membagi perhatiannya antara sarapan dan ponsel. Entah bisikan setan mana Tao pun iseng mengetik nama kekasihnya di kolom pencarian –Wu Yi Fan.

Sedetik kemudian munculah semua post yang men-tag nama Kris di weibo.

 **Scroll down**

 **Scroll down**

 **Scroll down**

 **Scroll do –**

Jarinya berhenti di satu post yang menampilakan foto selfie seorang lelaki berambut ungu panjang mengenakan kacamata dan topi hitam.

Mata pandanya melotot hingga terlihat ingin melompat "Pftt –" minuman yang Tao minum pun menyembur keluar tepat mengenai wajah imut Dacong untung saja ia sudah selesai makan.

"Huang Zi Tao! Pantat panda!" amuk Dacong

"Aduh duh maaf ya! Ada fenomena naga emo di weibo!" seru Tao yang langsung berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan temannya itu

Pintu kamar tertutup kencang. Tao masih berdiri didepan pintu dengan badan bergetar, satu tangannya yang bebas menutup mulut, matanya melotot selebar mungkin. Persis panda menahan buang air besar.

"Ini –pftt Yifan gege? Pftt –"

"Pftth –HUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tao jatuh terduduk dengan tawa menggelegar hingga mengeluarkan air mata

"Kukira banci Thailand HAHAHAHA" tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menutup mulut kini memukul-mukul lantai kamar. Tao sudah gila, mohon para penggemar untuk mendoakan kesembuhan jiwanya.

Setelah puas 10 menit tertawa tanpa henti Tao bangkit menuju tempat tidur,

"Aduh perut ku sakit. Ku kira dengan _leave_ dia akan bertambah waras pftt" Tao memegangi perutnya namun tidak berhenti tertawa sampai ia menyadari dering telfon

 _ **Not my style is calling**_ –begitulah kira-kira tulisan yang tertera pada layar ponselnya

Tao segera memperbaiki posisinya, pura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi, menjernihkan suaranya yang serak sehabis tertawa kencang sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu.

" _ **Hello, baby boo**_ " sapa seseorang diseberang sana siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris

" _Morning gege_ "

" _ **Disini sudah menjelang malam Tao**_ " ingat Kris yang sedang berada di Paris

"Ah _i see_ "

" _ **Bahasa inggris-mu meningkat cepat, baby**_ "

Diam. Tao tidak menjawab pujian Kris padahal biasanya Tao akan dengan cepat mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang memujinya.

"Gege" panggil Tao

" _ **Ya?**_ "

"Akhirnya Tao percaya alasanmu _leave_ karena sakit" ujar Tao dengan datar namun nyatanya menahan tawa

" _ **Syukurlah kalau kau –"**_

"Sakit jiwa HAHAHAHA" potong Tao lalu tertawa lagi

" _ **Hah?!**_ " Kris kaget. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu?

Kris memutar-mutar otaknya, pasti ada hal yang dia lakukan hingga Tao seperti itu. Ah! Kris ingat wig ungu-nya kemarin.

" _ **Oh pasti kau sudah melihat fashion airport gege kemarin kan? Keren tidak?**_ " tanya Kris percaya diri seribu seratus sepuluh satu koma sepuluh persen.

Tiba-tiba Tao terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kris, dilihatnya sekali lagi foto-foto Kris mengenakan wig ungu kemarin,

"Najis" jawab Tao spontan

' _Anjir salah ngomong mak_ ' batin Tao yang menyadari ucapannya barusan

" _ **Apa?! Kau bilang aku apa Tao-er?**_ " Kris terkejut dengan jawaban Tao

' _Mampus dinajissin sama pacar sendiri_ ' batin Kris diujung sana

"Eh nganu, maksud Tao. Najis! Kris-gege sangat tampan dengan wig itu" Tao terkekeh di akhir

' _Tetap saja najis-nya yang paling kencang. Bahasa mana pula itu 'nganu' minta dianuin nih?'_ pasrah Kris

" _ **Nganu-nganu, tapi yasudalah, terima kasih atas pujiannya, Baby boo"**_

"Sama-sama gege!" seru Tao lalu tertawa lagi. Entah sudah berapa persen kotak tertawa yang dia pakai hari itu.

Percakapan mereka terus berlanjut penuh canda tawa diselingi kata-kata gombal dari Kris membuat Tao tersipu malu kadang juga sampai mual. Pasangan _long distance relationship_ paling aneh sedunia.

Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan Kris tiba-tiba bertanya pada Tao _**"Tao-er kau sudah melihat rambut Zayn yang baru?"**_

"Zayn? Zayn siapa ge?"

" _ **Zayn malik Tao-er, mantan anggota One Direct***ion"**_

"Ohh yang leave sama seperti mu itu ya ge?"

' _Anjirlah, di LA emang gak ada kaca ya? Mirror dong! Minta dianuin banget nih orang'_ Batin Kris kesal

" _ **Ya ya terserahmu baby, jawab saja"**_ jawab Kris sabar

"Sudah ge. Memang kenapa?"

" _ **Keren ya? Gege jadi berencana mengganti model rambut seperti itu juga"**_ jawab Kris dengan percaya diri yang dia dapat setelah 7 kali puasa 7 kali lebaran bertapa di galaksi

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"JANGAN HARAP BERTEMU TAO LAGI SETELAH INI!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tao tengah berkirim pesan dengan ayahnya yang berada di China. Ayahnya tidak ikut ke LA, karena masih banyak usaha keluarga yang perlu pantauan langsung.

'Bàba, lihat apa yang Tao kirimkan' –Tao

Terlihat pada layar Tao telah mengirimkan sebuah foto seorang lelaki dengan rambut panjang berwarna ungu mengenakan pakaian serba Hitam.

 _Read_ –ayah Tao telah membaca pesannya

1 menit.

5 menit.

10 menit.

'Bàba?' –Tao

 _Ting!_ Muncul pesan balasan dari Bàba Huang yang berisikan,

'Tao. Sepertinya kekasihmu butuh bantuan Tabib, bawa kemari dalam waktu dekat' – Bàba Huang.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah makan malam yang lezat Tao mendekati ibunya di ruang keluarga yang sedang menonton acara telenovela favoritnya.

"Mā, coba lihat ini" Tao memperlihatkan sebuah foto selfie seorang lelaki berambut panjang ungu mengenakan baju,topi, serta kacamata serba hitam dari ponsel pintarnya

Mama Huang pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponsel Tao,

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Māmā" Tao memanggil pelan ibunya yang masih menatap lekat layar ponselnya selama 10 menit

"Tao-er"

"Ya?"

Jeda.

"Tao. Sejak kapan Yifan menjadi bintang iklan pembalut?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PURPLE HAIR]**

 **[July, 5 2015. 00:15]**

 **[SELESAI DENGAN TIDAK ELIT]**

* * *

 **A/n**

 **Ff nista apa lagi yang aku buat ini ya Tuhan hahaha ampunilah dosa hamba wkwk**

 **Sumpah ini garing plus abal banget *Sungkem* *bagi-bagi thr***

 **Buat mas laxy maaf ya mas tiap di ff saya kamu nista terus hahaha. oh ya buat pembalut yang dimaksud mama huang itu adalah pembalut produksi china namanya Ava**il nah produk itu identik sama warna ungu ngejreng kayak rambut yifan wkwk.**

 **Yaudah, udah malem aca mau bobok~**

 **Jangan lupa review ya teman-teman yang baik hatinya!:)**

 **WO AI NI!**


End file.
